


The Sound of Your Name

by nauticalneptune



Category: DuckTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song in Goldie's perspective. About how she still loves Scrooge and the sound of his name brings back memories and stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Name

The Sound of Your Name

Vs 1  
Does the sound of my name bring back memories  
Does the sound of my name bring you pain  
Does the sound of my name bring you sorrow  
For me, it’s always the same

Vs 2  
The sound of your name makes me angry  
And then I flash back to the times we had  
Then my sorrow turns into happiness  
But then I start to get really sad

Chorus  
Scrooge McDuck…  
The name sends shivers up my spine  
Scrooge McDuck…  
It takes me back in time  
But I’m out of luck…  
‘Cause all those times are through  
And Scrooge McDuck…  
I’m still in love with you

Vs 3  
You’re always in the papers  
And always on the news  
Your face is everywhere  
And I always see you

Vs 4  
I’m really glad you hit it big  
I always knew that’s what you’d do  
I’m not jealous of your wealth  
But I sure do miss you

Vs 5  
Everytime I hear your name  
I want to cry  
I really wish you were here  
To come and dry my eyes

(chorus)

Bridge  
I need you here by my side  
But that can and never will be  
‘cause you’re too stubborn and too cold  
And too much into your money

(chorus)


End file.
